peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 August 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-08-31 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well golly gee. It's time for another John Peel's Music On BFBS. To start the programme this week..." *Peel reveals that his mother was born Joan, but (for reasons best known to herself) changed her name to Harriet in the 1950s. *The Beefheart track is played due to the Fall covering it in a recent session, and John regrets that he cannot play that tape (it had not been officially released, and would not be for nine years). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Candyskins: 'Circles (7")' (Ultimate) *Panel Donor: 'Very Young Early Small Peas (LP-Lobedom And Global)' (Lotuspool) *Egoexpress: 'The Original Dance Computer (2xLP-Foxy)' (Ladomat 2000) *Misunderstood: 'My Mind (CD-Before The Dream Faded)' (Cherry Red) *DM Bob & The Deficits: 'Yard Sale (LP-Bad With Wimen)' (Crypt) *Black Dog: 'Tzaddi (CD-Music For Adverts (And Short Films))' (Warp) (after JP has started DM Bob again by mistake) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Eno Collaboration (7")' (Probe Plus) *Pure Morning: 'Foxhole (7")' (Radar) *Burning Spear: 'Tradition (CD-Reggae Greats)' (Island Masters) *Tenores Di Bitti: 'Su Manzanile (CD-S'Amore 'E Mama)' (Real World) *Flaming Stars: 'Downhill Without Brakes (CD-Songs From The Bar Room Floor)' (Vinyl Japan) *Nüw Idol: 'The Link (2x12"-Protect And Unify)' (Cosmic Communication) :(JP: 'In our house, we've been through A-level misery in the past week, and my daughter came away from it, I mean, she took her exams during the week when her mother was having a brain haemorrhage, so quite clearly we didn't expect her to do terrifically well, but she did better than we'd imagined. While she was going around trying to find a course to do, she came up with one that was called 'Hospitality.' I said to her, "I know what that means, and you're not doing that!"') *Fall: 'Secession Man (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) :(JP: 'Last night I was watching television and the Princess of Wales was on there, as she usually is, in the news, and I think she's started to model herself on Mark E. Smith. You have a look at her next time she's on there and see if I'm right.') *Dee & Don: 'I Can't Stand It (Compilation CD-The Heart Of Southern Soul Volume 2)' (Kent) *''(news - edited out)'' *Blink-182: 'Does My Breath Smell? (LP-Cheshire Cat)' (Grilled Cheese) *Four Brothers: 'Kumumwere (LP-Kumumwere)' *Huntington Cads: Peel is unwilling to pronounce the title (CD-Go Exotic)' (Mai Tai) *Wedding Present: 'Up (CDS-23.Go)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Creeper: 'Speaker Crack (Bullet Mix) (12")' (Cluster) *Destroyer: 'J. Tailor (LP-We'll Build Them A Golden Bridge)' (Tinker) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Beatle Bones N' Smoking Stones (LP-Strictly Personal)' (Liberty) *Bush Chemists: 'Dub Out East (shared CD with Dub Organiser: Featuring Dub Delegates - Fashion Records + Conscious Sounds Presents A Dub Convention)' (Fashion / Conscious Sounds) *Tullycraft: 'Superboy & Supergirl (CD-Old Traditions, New Standards)' (Harriet) *Tekniq: 'The Riot (12")' (Formation) *Eilert Pilarm: 'It's Now Or Never (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Productions) *Rome: 'Lunar White (CD-Rome)' (Thrill Jockey) *Mocket: 'Caller I.D. (LP-Bionic Parts)' (Punk In My Vitamins) *Kenickie: 'Drag Race (CDS-Punka)' (EMIDISC) *Jamassis Sanba: unknown File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-08-31 (BFBS) ;Length *01:52:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes